


zombified grease makeup

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Halloween, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Claire stood in front of Kaia, certain she could feel the zombified grease makeup already clogging her pores.  "Tell me I didn’t get dressed up for nothing.”“… Hate to break it to you,” Kaia started, making eye contact, “But I think you did.”





	zombified grease makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the fic-writing groove for the final season of Supernatural. Inspired by the prompt, "Hello! :) If you're still accepting femslash prompts, how about Dreamhunter + Halloween?"

“Babe, it’s Halloween,” Claire said.

She stood in front of Kaia, certain she could feel the zombified grease makeup already clogging her pores.

“A night I’m happy spending on this couch… with caramel corn,” Kaia said, grabbing a handful from the bowl in her blanketed lap.

“Seriously, come on. Tell me I didn’t get dressed up for nothing.”

“... Hate to break it to you,” Kaia started, making eye contact, “But I think you did.”

Claire groaned, rolling her eyes and flopping down on the couch beside her. “You’re impossible.

A small smile grew on Kaia’s lips. “And you love it.” She turned her head, nose bumping Claire’s painted one.

“I love _ you. _ And your breath smells like a cavity,” Claire said quietly. Kaia snorted.

“Hey- oh. Should I come back later?” It was Alex, stopping short in the living room doorway, two slips of paper in her hand.

“Nope,” Kaia said, moving away from Claire stiffly.

Alex continued hesitantly. “Okay, I just- Jody got two tickets to the Spooktacular tonight free, but I picked up a shift tonight. I thought you two might want them.”

“I really don’t think-”

“Might as well not let ‘em go to waste,” Claire and Kaia said at the same time. Kaia grimaced.

“I’ll just leave them here,” Alex said, setting the tickets down on the coffee table. She left as quickly as she arrived.

“What was that?” Kaia asked, turning towards Claire. Her tone was annoyed, moving the bowl of popcorn off of her legs.

“Look, I know that… I know that you’ve been scared, ever since-” Ever since an alternate dimensional being had sent a spear through her gut and life had flashed before her eyes.

Kaia shrank away from Claire, standing up. “Can we not do this tonight?”

“If we don’t talk about it now, when’ll it be? I care about you, Kaia. I _ love _you. You can’t avoid this forever-”

“I’m _ not _avoiding this,” Kaia said. Her tone was harsher than she’d meant. “I’m not avoiding it, you of all people should know that- that it never goes away. It’s always there, in the back of my mind buzzing around, or in my dreams.”

She scrubbed a hand over her face, taking a breath, holding it. “Look, sorry. It’s just… I’m dealing with it. I’m not talking about it, but I am. I wish I could give you a timetable or something.” Kaia’s voice was starting to shake, watery.

“I’m sorry,” Claire said, standing to embrace her. Her heart ached. “I’m sorry, okay? I should know. I should know.”

Kaia put her palms over Claire’s shoulders, looking at her. “Maybe next year?”

“Yeah. Yeah, totally.”

They got comfy on the couch again, Claire covering the tickets on the table with an old copy of TV Guide. She handed Kaia the remote.

“Horror movie marathon, then?”

“_ Halloween _ is on channel nine… or _ Jason Takes Manhattan _on fourty seven,” Kaia said, clicking through the channel options.

“Well Jason’s obviously the better villain,” Claire said. She wrapped her arms around Kaia’s waist, chin on her shoulder.

“Michael Meyers is calculated and terrifying. Jason isn’t even the killer in the first one.” Kaia scrolled back up the channel nine. “_ Jason Takes Manhattan _is just a trope-y bloodbath.”

“You’re watching horror movies for the plot?” Claire asked. Kaia rolled her eyes, _ Halloween _now mid-scene on screen. “Whatever, you’re-”

“Insufferable? You said that already,” Kaia said. “I think the costume’s starting to have real effects.” She poked Claire’s forehead.

“Okay that’s it-” Claire said, trying to wrestle the remote away from her. Kaia laughed, raising it in the air to keep it away.


End file.
